i can give you my everything
by hannakotannn
Summary: Disaat pasangan lain menikmati indahnya hubungan percintaan mereka kenapa aku tidak? kenapa tuhan adil memberikanku semua cobaan ini dan membuatku menderita. Xi Luhan , gadis itu harus terus terusan menanggung nasib sial yang terus menderanya. mulai dari dirinya harus hamil diluar nikah, menjadi single parents, hingga dijadikan bahan pelampiasan napsu. apa yang harus ia lakukan?
Writer by hannakotannn

Present:

Hunhan fanfiction

" i can give you my everything"

Rated :

Fiction M - hurt/comfort - au - angst - gender switch

Cast:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

Kaisoo

And another ~

Chapter 1 = intro

Happy reading

Luhan's POV

"Luhaaaaannnnnn!" Suara ibu kos yang menggelegar terdengar jelas sampai ke telinga ku dari kejauhan. Yatuhan, ini akhir bulan. Sudah saatnya bayar uang kos. Sedih sekali rasanya jika mengingat hidupku saat ini, untuk makan enak pun harus pikir-pikir dulu.

Oh iya aku hampir lupa, kenalkan namaku Xi Lu Han. Aku berasal dari cina tetapi kebetulan saja tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku.

Sebetulnya kedua orang tua ku juga sudah melarang keras dengan alasan aku bakal kesusahan jika aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul, ya benar sih. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya.

"Luhan, cepat keluar atau aku yang masuk. Waktunya pelunasan bulanan, tahu!" Oh iya, aku hampir lupa ada si Ahjumma bawel itu didepan pintuku, "Ya, ya tunggu sebentar ahjumma." Haish coba saja aku ingat untuk tidak menghabiskan uangku diclub itu, aku pasti akan bisa membayar uang kos ku. Rutukku.

Author's POV

Luhan lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju lemari pakaiannya mengambil beberapa uang lembar ribu won simpanannya selama ini lalu, menghampiri ahjumma pemilik kos kosan-nya dan menyerahkan uang untuk membayar sewanya itu dengan enggan. Hilang sudah uang simpanannya yang akan ia simpan untuk keperluan kampusnya bulan ini.

"Hah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Raib sudah uangku dan manusia kecil itu juga sudah menghabiskan uang bulananku semalam. Sial"

-00-

[Flashback]#

"Eonni... Kau akan datang kan malam ini?" Sahut suara yeoja kecil diseberang sana.

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas siangnya ini hanya berdeham pada adiknya yang terus menerus menelponnya menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali hampir seharian ini.

Hari ini Luhan akan Mengikuti acara kencan buta yang diadakan oleh adiknya-Xi Yeonni- bersama teman - temannya, entah kenapa dia tersesat ke acara sekumpulan anak - anak SMA yang dengan seumuran adiknya, walau dia sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya sudah lama menjomblo dan berniat mencari pacar tapi ini pertama kalinya Luhan ikut acara semacam-kencan buta-itu.

"Kau jadi kan eonni?! EOONNIIIIIIII...!" Kali ini Yeonni berteriak ditelinga Luhan. Suaranya bukan main. Terdengar begitu keras dan cempreng, bersyukurlah Luhan sempat menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum dirinya dibuat tuli oleh sang adik.

"Yak! berhenti berteriak ditelingaku neo gijibe! Iya aku ikut acaramu itu, berisik sekali" Erangnya dengan kesal dan dilanjutkan dengan decakan .

"Lagi pula kau tidak membalas perkataanku, jadi kukira kau sudah tuli ahjumma tua" ucap adiknya dengan enteng, beruntung saat ini mereka berkomunikasi melalui ponsel. Jika tidak, mungkin Luhan akan mengamuk padanya.

"Sialan kau yeonni, kalau mama dan baba tahu kerjaanmu hanya pergi kencan buta, aku yakin kau dipulangkan ke bei—" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yeonni langsung berteriak.

"YAK! Awas saja kau melaporkan aku pada mama dan baba , akan kuberitahu Sehun tentang imajinasi gila mu tentang berseks dengannya."

(Author tertawa jahat bersama Yeonni) Yeonni memang tahu kelemahan kakaknya satu itu.

"Kau bahkan bermasturbasi hanya dengan melihat fotonya !" Ahaha kena kau, pikir Yeonni.

"Saekkiya! Berani kau bicara lagi jangan harap pacarmu masih akan perjaka! Kau tau akibatnya kan?" Desis Luhan diseberang sana.

Yeonni lalu terdiam, dia tahu benar kakaknya tidak pernah main main jika mengancam orang. Jangan sampai pacarnya yang bahkan belum dia sentuh tiba - tiba terlanjur ditiduri kakaknya sendiri.

-oo-

Malam hari akhirnya pun datang, Luhan sudah berdandan dengan rapih untuk pergi ke acara kencan butanya. Walaupun bukan acara resmi. Entah kenapa dirinya berdandan yang rapih, persetanlah dengan penampilannya.

Luhan saat ini mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna putih selutut, dress yang ia gunakan tidak ada lengan. Rambut coklatnya yang sedikit pirang itu ia curl. Benar - benar terlihat bagaikan model yang sangat berkelas. Intinya dia hanya ingin datang ke acara itu agar adiknya tidak menganggunya lagi.

'pling' suara pesan masuk ke ponsel Luhan. ' eonni cepat datang, ke bar club gangnam no xxx' tulisan dalam pesan itu.

"Halah kukira dia akan menjemputku. Bocah sialan" Rutuk Luhan lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus membawa dirinya keluar dari kos-annya.

Saat tiba di parkiran mobil ia segera menghampiri mobil miliknya dan masuk. Tak lama kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya itu keluar dari wilayah parkiran mobil menuju salah satu Club terkenal di Gangnam, seperti yang adiknya beritahukan padanya.

15 menit kemudian Ia pun tiba di club tersebut. Mata Luhan mencari-cari adik kecilnya yang menyebalkan. Kemanapun mata Luhan mencari tetap saja Luhan kesulitan untuk menemukan adiknya ditengah kerumunan pengunjung Club ini.

"Eonnie!" Suara khas yang Luhan kenal betul itu mengejutkannya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Xi Yeonni.

"Kau sungguh ahjumma yang lambat." celetuk Yeonni, "Sialan kau" balas Luhan

Sembari Yeonni menuntun Luhan untuk ke meja yang telah dipesannya, Luhan tidak bisa tenang, kenyataannya dia gugup. Ya, tentu saja. Apa yang akan kau rasakan, jika kau akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu dalam beberapa saat lagi, Luhan benar-benar gugup.

"Eonnie, kau duduk sini ya." Yeonni menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dimeja dan sofa berbentuk bulat. Tapi anehnya, ia sendirian. Belum Luhan sempat bertanya apa-apa, tiba-tiba Yeonni sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Aish, anak sialan itu memang benar-benar ya." Gumamnya.

Tak lama nampak dua orang namja yang menghampiri meja tempat Luhan duduk. "Apa kamu Luhan? Xi Luhan kakak dari Xi Yeonni? " Tanya salah satu namja tampan dengan rambut blonde noraknya.

"O-oh iya, kau siapa? "

"Aku Yixing, dan dia Sehun. Tentu kau mengenalnya bukan? Semua orang kenal Sehun." Yixing menyenggol bahu Sehun dengan bahunya.

"Diam kau brengsek. Aku sedang tidak mood, bodoh" Sehun mendecak kasar tapi sedikit melirik kearah Luhan. Dia menarik, pikir sehun.

'Sehun.. itu Sehun.. Se-sehun didepanku' panik Luhan.

Okay author rewind sedikit kkk, namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Namja yang Luhan sukai selama ini, sangat suka. Hard crush. Tapi Sehun bahkan belum mengenalnya. Luhan hanya mengenalnya lewat cerita - cerita adiknya, dan dari beberapa foto-fotonya di Instagram dan Weibo.

Namja yang Luhan , ahh.. bahkan membayangkan namanya saja membuat Luhan horny~ bahkan basah mungkin. Ups

Ya memang begitu Luhan, ia bahkan sempat bermain gila, yaitu ketika ia sedang turn on, dirinya membayangkan Sehun mengasari lubangnya dan owh.. rasanya nikmat sekali. Rasanya gila sekali ketika sehun menggenjotnya, menusuk nusuk titik hangat didalam sana. Dan bahkan saat Sehun memuncratkan air mani didalamnya...emnhh! nikmatnyaahh..

#stop rewind

Luhan yang masih gelagapan karena sehun sedang duduk didepannya. Tidak sadar kalau Sehun memasang senyuman nakalnya. Dan dengan sengaja ia lalu memesan banyak minuman ber aklohol ke meja mereka.

Luhan yang memang sedang gelagapan tidak sama sekali menolak ketika Sehun menawarinya minuman beberapa kali.

"Kena kau manis" senyum jahat terukir di ujung bibir Sehun. Ia mulai melihat Luhan makin mabuk karena alkohol yang ia berikan.

"Hh.. kau harus berhenti minum noona" celetuk Sehun ketika Luhan sedang minum gelas entah keberapa.

"Tidak Sehun..hik. masih banyak yang harus aku habiskan~ lagi pula ini malamku! Ahahaha" jeritnya tak karuan.

Luhan benar benar mabuk pikir Sehun. Lalu dengan sengaja ia mencoba mencium Luhan. Sekali, dua kali hingga berlanjut sehun membawa Luhan digendongannya dengan posisi masih berciuman.

"Mnn~ clup..clup mn" suara bibir mereka bertabrakan

"Ahh...shh sehungh~ amn..clup "

Berahi sehun naik, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun memasuki kamar mandi perempuan, menguncinya dan menduduki luhan diatas wastafel

Luhan terlihat menggoda, dengan bibir basah dan wajah memerahnya yang basah.

Sehun masih mengecupi bibir itu sembari tangannya mengusap gundukan besar yang sekiranya menyembul keluar dari pakaian luhan yang berantakan.

"Ahh...clup~ mns" Sehun memindahkan ciumannya turun keleher Luhan, meninggalkan lelehan saliva menetes entah kemana, menyusuri lembutnya leher luhan yang menggirukan

Sehun menyentuhkan bibirnya belakang telinga luhan, sehun tahu betul titik sensitif perempuan. Mengecupinya beberapa kali sukses membuat si empunya mendesah

"Hmm... kau sangat wangi noona. Mnn"

"A-akh...Sehunh! mnn jangan disituh gelihh" Erang luhan

"K-khhh..sehunhh!shh.. ah~"

Sehun semakin tergoda dengan suara suara yang luhan keluarkan.

"Kau sangat manis noona.. " Sehun makin menggila dibuatnya. Ia lalu melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, lalu menarik tangan luhan keatas dan mengikatnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas kali ini" Cengirnya, Lalu langsung sehun merobek pakaian luhan, membiarkan tubuhnya terkeskpos

"Aku bisa gila karenamu pelacur manisku"

Sehun langsung menyantap badan mulus nan ramping didepannya. Pertama di dada, ia mengulumnya puting kecoklatan luhan seperti bayi.

"Mnn!~ s-sehunah..ah..j-jangan lakukanh iutuh! Akk. "

Luhan memjamkan matanya saat llidah nakal sehun dengan napsu membasahi putingnya yang menegang keras. Luhan dengan gemas meremas surai kecoklatan sehun, sesekali lolos lenguhan dari bibir ranumnya menikmati lidah sehun di payudaranya.

Gerakan gelisah luhan yang makin tidak beraturan itu membuat lelaki tampan didepannya makin berusaha memasukkan payudara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu kedalam mulutnya, tak luput tangan sehun yang menganggur ikut berolahraga meremas payudara luhan yang satunya lagi dengan keras hingga si empunya menggelinjang keenakan.

Kedua adalah perut, sehun mengusap perut datar luhan sambil memberinya sedikit kecupan disana sini.

"Ak- sehun.. uhh"

"Kau harus memuaskanmu.. adik sialanmu itu terlalu banyak memberikan harapan kosong mempertemukanmu- " Ucap sehun kasar lalu ia menarik kedua kaki luhan agar terbuka lebar.

" -Agar aku bisa bercinta dengan kakaknya yang ternyata adalah fans ku. Ahaha". 'Slup' bunyi sesuatu memasuki lubang vagina luhan.

"Nhh bisakah kau lihat luhan? Lubangmu benar benar sempit dan basah "

"-AAHHH nghh.. lebih dalam hunh..ah!"

"See? Kau bahkan menikmatinya"

Sehun yang makin tak sabar melihat lubang vagina luhan itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada daerah kewanitaan luhan. Bibir kecil milik luha terus menerus mengeluarkan lenguhan kala lidah sehun berusaha melesak kedalam lubangnya.

Kaki luhan sontak mengapit kepala sehun diantara selangkangannya, dadanya membusung memperlihatkan putingnya yang menegak, luhan merem melek merasakan sesuatu dilubangnya

"Khhh- ah.."

"SHH.. shitt noona mn~ clpak..clup. " gumam sehun yang sibuk dibawah sana .

Helaan napas yang makin tidak beraturan menandakan wanita sexy itu akan mencapai puncaknya, ia mendesis saat sehun mengigit gigit daging kecil yang berada di vaginanya.

"Nhh~"

Sehun naik melepaskan french kissnya dengan lubang milik luhan, ia hanya tersenyum puas melihat luhan yang kewalahan dibuatnya. Seraya menyeka cairan yang berada di bibirnya ,lelaki itu menarik tengkuk luhan dan membawa bibirnya kedalam ciuman yang cukup panas.

Reaksi sehun membuat luhan memajukan dadanya hingga bergesekan dengan dada bidang sehun yang masih lengkap berpakaian.

Luhan kembali melenguh ketika sehun menggesekkan jari jarinya diantara klitoris-nya berulang kali.

"Nghhh..."

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu berlama lama hn?"

Sehun langsung saja menarikkan rok luhan hingga naik sebatas perut. Sehun sendiri yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menurunkan celana yang ia pakai termasuk celana dalamnya.

"S-sehunh.. f-fuck please nh"

"As your wish honey "

Luhan melebarkan pahanya melihat penis sehun mengacung tengang didepannya. Ia menggeliat ketika ujung penis sehun menusuk lubangnya mencari jalan masuk.

"A-..h sehung g-gelih.. ARHGGG-"

"Ohh man..shit~ nh kau sangat kurang ajar didalam sana nun, man, your fucking tight"

Erangan luhan diikuti sumpah serapah sehun membuat luhan makin menggila ketika sehun – benar benar memaksa memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam tubuhnya. Luhan berusaha menggenggam apa saja yang ada diatasnya dengan tangan terikat.

Sehun yang belum berniat memulai aksinya menaikkan salah satu kaki luhan ke bahunya.

"MO-VEEE PPALIHH!" jerit luhan

Sehun memegang paha luhan, memundurkan tubuhnya hingga hanya tersisa kepala penisnya saja divagina luhan

" AHHH..SSHH~ yeah ..oh"

Luhan meracau kala kepala penis sehun menubruk tepat di sweetspot – nya. Sehun berulang kali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara kasar membiarkan luhan mengerang dan ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlainan arah dengan sehun.

"Shit! Kau terlalu sempih lu"

Racau sehun saat luhan tidak sengaja mengencangkan otot otot vaginanya, menjepit penisnya didalam sana. Man, benar benar candu.

"Ahhh~ sehunh am.."

"Khh- oh yeah.. terushh..! spoil meh ahn"

" mn..ah~hhn!"

"ah yeahh! Deeper hunnh h.. OUCHH"

Belum sempat luhan mengeluarkan cairannya tubuhnya sudah dibalik oleh sehun, doggy style. Sehun menghadaptkan luhan kearah cermin wastafel , juga menaikan bokongnya tanpa melepas penisnya yang masih tertancap disansa.

"Ah..AHH~ ahn.. sehunh"

Payudara luhan yang menggantung bergerak kala sehun terus menusuk nusuk vagina luhan. Ia bersemangat memaju mundurkan bokong luhan berlawanan arah denga gerakan pinggulnya. Hampir ia selalu menyentuh titik kenikmatan luhan membuat wanita didepannya terus terusan mendesahkan namanya.

"Ah.. a-aku mau..kh - keluarhh"

"LUUUU- Khhh"

Luhan bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir memenuhi vaginanya bercampur dengan cairan miliknya yang juga keluar.

Sehun memamerkan senyum nakalnya kearah Luhan lalu menarik luhan agar mendekati wajahnya. Bibir mereka kembali berperang , diikuti tangan sehun yang kembali memainkan gumpalan menggantung didada luhan.

Sehun kembali menegakkan badan luhan yang sedikit melemas. Dengan kasar memaksanya menaikan tubuhnya lagi.

JLEB

"Owh tuhan!..shh"

"Ahh huh ahh nhh its fucking g- g-reath ahh oh"

"Spoil me hunh~ ah! Nh "

"Penismu gila hun ! ahh..nh oh ah ah"

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya saat sehun kembali menyentuhkan swetspotnya, wanita itu kembali menegang ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya didepan tubuh sehun. Agressif woman. Sehun tersenyum puas saat payudara luhan yang menggantung bergerak seirama dengan tubuh luhan.

"Oh.. ah"

"Mnnh! Ah ! ahh ! more! Spoil me massterh! Ah! "

"Fak! Jangan di dalamnh itu hunh! Nhh.."

"ARGHHHH! A-AKUHH...akum aku mau keluarhh"

Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu. Sehun menarik jepit rambut luhan yang terlihat seperti pengait. Ia menjepitkannya di lubang vagina luhan dan meyangkutkannya di klitoris luhan.

Betapa ia tau ini akan sangat – sangat menyenangkan

" AERRHHH!... se- hun apa yang laku- ah.. anh! "

Sehun terus bergerak meng- in- outkan penisnya didalam lubang wanita itu. Sehun menarik pinggang luhan dan dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil manariki puting milik wanita didepannya dengan gigi gigi putihnya.

"Seh—ah..aku nh! Sudah"

"Aku lelahn..knhh"

"Owhh sehun. Ah ah ng~ h- hentihkan"

Walau dengan segala teriakan bahkan jeritan luhan, sehun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Rasa penisnya ketika dijepit oleh otot otot vagina luhan, rasa puting yang menegang, rasa liur yang menetes dimana mana, cairan yang memuncrat dengan manisnya. Ah memabukkan.

"Sebentar lu.. ah ~ sebentar lagi. "

"Ah cepatlah sehun! Nhh"

"Ash . you so fucking tight and warm inside"

Sehun berusaha memasuki lebih dalam lubang milik luhan, mencari titik dalam menuju rahimnya. Ia sedang berfikiran nakal sekarang.

"akan kubuath kau hamil lu, kau akan jadi milikku" Ucapnya.

"AH AH AHH SEEHUNH A-AKU AKU "

"AKU SUDAH TIDAKK KUATH AHHN"

"BERSAMA LU! AH AHH AHH! "

Suara lengkingan keduanya memenuhi toilet perempuan yang mereka tempati. Tanda bahwa keduanya telah mencapai puncaknya.

Luhan lantas menyandarkan kepalanya didekapan sehu. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan matanya bahkan sebelum sehun melepaskan ikatannya.

"Aku menyukai ke agressifan mu noona "

"Aku berani bertaruh, beberapa hari kedepan kau akan mencariku."

Monolog sehun hanya dibalas oleh dengkuran pelan luhan. Sehun kembali memasangkan kembali pakaian mereka. Mengelap bekas bekas cairan luhan di lantai.

Ia membiarkan luhan terbaring sebentar di meja wastafel kamar mandi, sementara ia sibuk

-00-

[IN CHANBAEK SIDED ]#

Sementara itu dilain tempat, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar hotel pasangan chanbaek terdengar suara suara nista yang mereka keluarkan

"Chan ahh~ aku ahh uhh "

"Sabar sayang owh~ so damn fuckable "

"T- ah! Uh ah ah.. sudah hentihkanh "

Baekhyun menarik wajah chanyeol mendekati dadanya agar menyusu disana, sementara pinggul mereka masih bergoyang dengan semangatnya beradu memasuki dan dimasuki.

" Chan ahh. Inin nikhmathh oh shh "

" OHHH shhh "

" SHH AHH CHANGGH KAU TERLALU AH AH AHHS.. DALAM! "

" Biarkan sayang mnh. Kau terlalu seksi untuk tidak aku masuki "

Suara lengikang terderang taklama setelah chanyeol menekankan penisnya jauh didalam lubang baekhyun , menyemprotkan spermanya didalam lubang rahim baekhyun

" Aku lelah "

" Aku menyukai ke agresifan mu baek noona "

" Gomawo " Baekki terkikik, bagaimana tidak? wanita itu senang dipuji lelaki yang disukai- nya

" Aku juga senang karenamu hari ini chanyeol- ah "

Ucap baekhyun sembari memeluk erat dada bidang chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya kala chanyeol kembali merebahkan diri diatas kasur mereka.

" Ingat baekhyun, ini hanya karena aku senang khilaf saja melihatmu tiba tiba naked didepanku entah apa alasannya " Sergah chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol itu seperti tertohok, bagaimana tidak? Dirinya menyukai chanyeol bahkan sebelum chanyeol resmi jadi mahasiswa baru di kampusnya.

Dan sekarang yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanya memasang wajah senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya karena ucapan chanyeol barusan

" Ne chan "

" baguslah kalau kau mengerti " Ucap chanyeol yang lalu mengecup kening baekhyun sekilas lalu bangkit dari kasur dan berpakaian.

" Aku haru pergi, aku akan mampir kerumahmu lain kali " ucap chanyeol sekilas lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar baekhyun tanpa sempat sepatah kata selamat beristirahat atau apapun itu

" Bye chan.. " Ucap baek lirih sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Berharap besok akan datang lebih cepat sehingga ia dapat menemui chanyeol – nya dan bercumbu lagi.

-00-

[Flashback off]#

' KKRIIINGG!... KRIIING! ' suara ponsel luhan berdering ketika luhan baru saja selesai mandi. Ia duduk di kasurnya lalu membuka ponselya lalu menatap beberapa misscall dari adiknya yeonni.

'DRTTT!' tak beberapa lama ada panggilan masuk dari adiknya lagi.

" Yeoboseyo , yeooni ada apa?"

" _Owh eonni, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baikan? Masih mabuk? "_

" Aku cukup mabuk untuk memukulmu neo gijibe "

" _Kau masih marah soal itu? Ayolah itu hanya jumlah sedikit eon . lagipula kau kan kaya, buat apa khawatir soal uang. Tinggal minta sama baba ?"_

" Kau gila?! Itu uang kuliahku selama 1 semester yang aku simpan selama setahun ini neo ppabo! Dan kau seenaknya memaikan untuk membayar semua tagihan minuman yang kau pesan !? "

" _Ya, lagipula itu semua untukmu kau lupa? "_

" Ya, terserahlah. Hanya pastikan kau menggantinya . kalau tidak, kau tau akibatnya "

" _Yak! Awas saja kau.. bawel kau nenek sihir, iya aku kan menggantinya nanti. Nanti kalau aku ingat :P "_

" Sialan kau."

" Eh iya , yeon . kemarin siapa yang mengantarku pulang? Aku tidak ingat pulang sendiri "

" _Owh itu, aku yang mengantarmu. Kata sehun kemarin kau pergi kekamar mandi setelah minum minum lalu lama tidak kembali. Sehun menyusulmu kekamar mandi dan menemukanmu pingsan di bilik toilet. Dan dia langsung memintaku mengantarkanmu pulang. Wae? "_

" A- ah gitu.. anni, hanya saja badanku berasa sakit semua bahkan lubangku serasa habis dimasuki. "

" _Kau habis bermain sendiri lagi eon? Hh..sudah kubilang makanya carilah pacar ppaboya. Kau ahjumma kurang belaian "_

" Sembarangan kau bicara, bahkan menyentuh badanku saja aku tidak ingat bagaimana bisa aku bermain sendirian kalau begitu ceritanya ? "

" _Eentah.. hanya tuhan dan kau yang tahu. Sudah aku tutup ya aku mau kencan. Bye "_

' _TUUUT...TUUUT '_ suara sambungan telfon mereka diputus. Sementara itu luhan masih terduduk diam berfikir, 'bagaimana bisa badanku serasa habis dimasuki? Apa aku segitu mabuk? Sehun? Tidak mungkin dia yang melakukannya. '

Luhan masih tidak habis fikir dengan hal itu, ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya tanpa sempat berpakaian hanya memakai bathrobenya dan tidur.

" Kurasa aku butuh tidur " Pikirnya , ia butuh tidur disamping stress karena kehabisan uang, badannya juga masih sakit.

Luhan pun kembali kealam mimpinya .

 **hello semua! ehhe mian ya kalau ff nya mash sangat amat sangat gaje - aka gajelas. maklum aku masih anak baru dalam dunia penulisan ff #ahee**

 **BTW, semoga aja kalian suka ceritaku! vomment and review guyssW)/ annyeong**


End file.
